Revenge is sweet
by NightmarexMockingbird
Summary: Tenten and me were only playing around, honest! We didn't think that our video of us making fun of the school's hottest guys was going to get posted on the school's website! We didn't know that they'd be offended, either! Guess this means war. BRING IT ON
1. The beginingcrap

**Hey! 1st story. basing it off me and my bff! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i. do not. own naruto. NOW BACK OFF!**

~Sunday, 3:00 am~

* * *

"Tenteeeeeeeennnn……" I whined, hanging onto my best friend's shoulder. She stopped doing last minute homework and looked back at me with the same bored face, imitating me.

"Whaaaaaattt….?"

"I'm boooorreeeddd…….. Entertain meeeeeeee."

Tenten thought for a minute. Then she looked at me like she had an idea. A bad idea. This can't be good.

She smiled at me.

Shit.

"Sakuraaaaaa."

"Nope. Never mind! Forget it!" I refused while flopping back on the bed.

"Aw, come on! You don't even know what I was gonna ask you!" Tenten accused, hitting me with a pillow.

"Doesn't matter. You'd probably make me do your homework or something involving work." I said back at her, grabbing the pillow before she had the chance to hit me again.

"You're starting to sound like Shikamaru." she pouted.

"No, this is Shikamaru." I put my arms behind my head and did a very Shikamaru-like impression "My girlfriend's a bitch, my mom's a psycho, and I love a stuffed animal I've had since I was 5. Boy, I love my life."

Tenten laughed as I put my pink shoulder length hair up in a pineapple shaped ponytail and looked at her with my best dead-fish eyes.

I laughed with her, then got an idea. "Hey, your turn!" I said while getting my digital camera out of my overnight bag. After I turned on the camcorder, I looked at the lens and announced "Imitations", then turned it towards Tenten.

Tenten snickered, took her hair out of the two buns she kept them in and put it in a low ponytail. Then she got up and straightened her back, pacing around the room. She stopped and looked at me with a seriously straight face. "You imbecile! How can you not know who I, the Great Neji Hyuuga, am?! I am GOD! Bow down, worm, and witness my awesome might!" she said pointing at the camera.

I cracked up as she started flexing her muscles.

Then the door opened.

Double Shit.

**Well, till next time! r&r! Peace!**


	2. Tenten's Mothers death! no jk

**2nd chapter! i had a lot of fun doin this chapter! hope u enjoy! dedicated to my BFF, Celena!**

**Tenten: She doesn't own Naruto.**

**Me: Dammit.**

* * *

The door opened, revealing……….

A sleep deprived version of Tenten's mom.

We both stared at her, and she stared back at us with over whelming intensity. We got up and as I moved toward her side, I tried to wave my hand in front of her face to see if she responded.

Then suddenly she fell forward, through the door, onto Tenten's carpet. And protruding from her back was………

Nothing. (haha did I get ya?)

"Mom!" Tenten yelled, dropping to her mom's side. She turned her mother's head toward her to see her mom's dazed face. Tenten looked at me. "You killed her!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"How did I kill her?!"

"You stunned her!"

"Doing what?!"

"Letting her see your face!"

"Oh, psh." I said waving my hand at her. I squatted next to the zombie looking woman. "Geez, relax. She just passed out. Help me carry her out."

Tenten let out a sigh of relief. She grabbed her mom's right arm as I grabbed her left. Then we dragged her out, but not without hitting her head on the door first.

~Sunday, 3:15 am~

"So, where were we?" I asked.

"I believe it was your turn in impressions." Tenten answered me, picking up my forgotten camera, "So, who are you going to play?"

"Hm…… Oh! I got it! Be right back!" I said before I ran into Tenten's bathroom. I heard her talking in a mysterious voice to the camera, "And what could she be doing now?"

At the moment she said that, I strutted out of the bathroom like a model, my hair gelled up like a chicken's ass, arms folded, with a scowl on my face. I gracefully outstretched my right arm, then put my hand on my chest. While I was doing this, Tenten put the camera on the bed at an angle that I was still in the shot, and went into the bathroom.

"I, Sasuke of the Uchiha clan, am too rich, and therefore, too elite, to be seen with the likes of you." I paused and gave a devilish smirk to the camera, "But not for all of you hoes out there. For you, I'm a man-whore."

Just then, with perfect timing, Tenten came out of the bathroom with her hair in a ponytail, and two lines (drawn with eye-liner) under her eyes, and said, "Yes, foolish little brother, we are both rich AND man-whores. Come! Let us dance in rejoice!"

Then we waltzed together for about 30 seconds, throwing in some twirls and spins here and there, and ended when Tenten dipped me. We stood and bowed to the camera. Then I ran to the camera and paused it. We started laughing as hard as we could, with tears in our eyes.

Tenten watched the whole video, then reminded me that we forgot Shikamaru, so we quickly recorded my Shikamaru imitation. After that one, we looked at each other like we were missing someone.

Then it clicked.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto."

_I woke up in a strange bed, in a strange room, with a strange person right next to m-_

SMACK!

"Ow! Tenten! What the hell was that for?" I mumbled rubbing my shoulder (which was now sore, no thanks to Tenten.).

"For being an idiot." she answered as she grabbed her homework (which she roughly finished last night.) and stuffed it into her backpack. I picked up my journal I had been writing in before_** IT**_ knocked it out of my hands.

"I should probably head home. I have to get the stuff Fred collected under my bed and put it into my backpack for tomorrow."

"K."

Then Tenten looked at me strangely as I walked towards her door.

"Wait, who's Fred?"

I looked back at her, "The monster that lives under my bed. He likes stealing my stuff off my floor and bringing it under there."

Tenten laughed. "Yea. Right. You're lying."

I grinned evilly. "As far as you know…"

Then I left my best friend there with a dumbfounded face.

* * *

**Hope u liked it! r&r!**


	3. Need help AN

Sorry that I havnt been updating guys. Its just that my laptop broke and I had to buy a new computer and now im having to recover all my stories and chapters off my old mother drive, so I wont be able to update for mayb a week…maybe only a couple days...

Im soo sorry! Please forgive me! Thx 4 supporting my stories!

P.S- Im also in need of possible pranks. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ill even put u in a small part as thanks for givin me the ideas! If i send a message to ur reply then plz describe wut u or ur dream character looks like. THANK U!

-Nightmare Mockingbird


	4. OMG im sorry!

Oh my God, guys, you don't know how bad I feel right now. I don't know when the last time I updated was! School has been taking so much of my time, then I completely forgot about my stories and fan fiction all together!! Holy crap! I feel so bad! Im so sorry! From now on, I'll try to make time to write some stories.

Thank you for still liking my stories!

-Nightmare Mockingbird


	5. Rina and Onion Rings

**Hey yall! omg, it's been so long since the last time I updated!! I need to continue my other story "Wiji Board" as well. Although, i don't really have the feel for it as much anymore... ah, o well!**

**Sasuke: God, when was the last time you updated?**

**Me: I know, I know!**

**Sakura: You left me hangin there!**

**Me: Sorry! Blame school.**

**Neji: Either that or your a lazy ass who just plain forgot all of your fans' love for your own selfish self.**

**Me: ... I'm sticking with the school excuse... (which is true) And don't forget, I'm making _things_ happen to you in this story! Don't go insulting me!**

**Neji: O_O she doesn't own Naruto..... STAY AWAY FROM MY HAIR!!**

**Sasuke: I feel left out..**

* * *

"Tenten, smile!" I told my friend, who at the moment was poking through the barely edible cafeteria food. Out of it, she looked up, then I flashed her with my camera. She gave me an irritated look. We were currently at school, lunch break, to be exact, and Tenten was TIRED. "That was a bad idea, staying up till 4 chatting to someone online." I told her. She sent me a chilling look. "At least give me your onion rings, if your not gonna eat them," I said as I leaned towards her tray.

"Back off!" she hissed. I laughed as she ate the last of the only eatable thing on her tray. Sighing, I searched through my ipod for some music. "Hey, what happened to that video we made of the Douches?" Tenten asked through onion smelling breath. I grinned. "It's all still here!" I said proudly, patting my camera. Tenten let out a relieved sigh. "Good. Can you imagine what your bitch of a sister would do if she found that? She'd show it to everyone!" Tenten exclaimed. "Why is that a bad thing?" I asked confused, "Are you embarrassed by it?"

"No", she flat out said, standing up, stretching. "She'd show it to those Four! Do you know how pissed they'd be??"

"Oooohhh," I said, finally getting it.

"We'd be like that poor guy, um, what's his face…?" Tenten said snapping her fingers, "Oh! Haku! The one that looked like a girl who made fun of Sasuke's hair last year!" She explained. "Oh! Whatever happened to that guy? We used to be buds! We'd both scream 'Oh my God, it's Johnny Depp!' in the middle of detention, then run out when Ms. Anko would run up to the window squealing! Ah, good times…" I reminisced. She looked at me funny. "Uh-huh.. Anyways, yea, him! He dropped out of school a month after non stop harassment from that Uchiha's 'people'." "So, your saying if that video you made got out you'd be in deep shit with The Four?" an all too familiar voice came from behind me.

"Oh my God!" Tenten yelled, startled. I took a sharp intake of breath. "What's it to you, Rina?" I asked annoyed.

I turned towards my sister (a.k.a the bitch) and wasn't surprised by the horrid sight I saw. Rina was about 5 7', with blonde waist length hair (died) and had dark green eyes. She wore a blue halter top, a denim mini skirt, and white high heels. "Yes, she was beautiful, but under that flawless skin was pure **EVIILLL**…"

Rina looked at Tenten annoyed. "I can hear you, Shit bag."

"I know, Shit face." Tenten replied.

"Both of you, stop! Rina, what do you want?" I said, breaking up the fight, which would've insued if I didn't step in. Rina, pulling out her compact mirror, started, "I overheard you saying you made a video that would piss off my Shika and the other Three?" "Yea. And?" Tenten replied, still pissed at my evil step sister. Rina looked up from applying lip gloss to her over glossed lips, sighed, then put down her purse. She took out a cord. A USB cord. She smiled up at us evilly.

"That wouldn't be the one on the school website right now, would it?"

* * *

**I know, I know! It's short! I only have small amounts of time after school to type! Please don't get mad. . spring break is in a few days, so I'll type longer chapters then! R&R plz**


	6. Peach Fuzz and Satan

**Hey again! i know, haven't seen me for a while, huh?**

**-random reader throws brick-**

**Ahahahaha... ^_^" yea that's the reaction i was expecting. But i'm back and it's summer break, and what other thing do i have to do besides hole up in my computer chair and type! 8D anyways enjoy!**

**Kakuzu: Woah, what the hell? Why am i here?**

**Hidan: Bitch kidnapped us, that's what! Little mother!#&$#! !%*&*$!*^&^** and then I'm gonna ##%$^%# Yea, she'll like that! Then I'll $#^%!^%$ till her brains come out!**

**Me: ._. i just wanted you guys to do the disclaimer...**

**Hidan: O.O" Oh. sorry bout sayin all that.**

**Me: Oh no, it's ok! it was kinda turnin me on! :D ... did i just say that out loud?**

**Kakuzu: She does not own Naruto. Kishimoto does. Lucky bastard. He Got All That Money! I WANT THAT MONEY! 8|_ BRAAAAAGGHHHH! **

* * *

Rina held a USB cord in her hand. "That wouldn't be the one on the school website right now would it?" she asked with an evil glint in her eye. We stared at her dumbstruck. We didn't know what to say. What exactly did she mean by that?

"What did you just say." Tenten breathed.

"I said, That wouldn't be-"

"Not that, dip shit! What the hell did you do?" I interrupted furiously.

"Oh, nothing." She said, casually flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "Just that I put your idiotic video on the school website." I looked at her horrified.

"Oh my God, Rina, is your life seriously pathetic enough that you'd do that?" Tenten screamed at her. I didn't have any problem with her saying that, it's just she got to it before I did! "What's your problem!" I started thinking while Tenten and Rina spued each poison laced remark they could come up with at each other. Then I interrupted, yet again. "Wait." They both looked up at me, anger in their faces. "When did you get my camera anyway?"

Rina leaned into a proud stance, hands on her hips. "I snuck into your room last night." I stared at her. 'That wasn't a troll I saw?' I thought. Rina looked at her cellphone. "Well, this has been fun, but unlike you two, I have places to go, people who want to see me, you know. Grown up stuff."

"I'm older than you!" I yelled after her. She kept walking, waving at us. "Get back here!" I was about ready to run after the bitch, if the 5 minute bell didn't ring. 'Damn her!'

* * *

"UGH. I can't BELIEVE her!" Tenten yelled to the sky. We were walking through the Sakura Grove behind the school, heading towards Tenten's house. "Your sister's a bitch."

"Really!" I commented sarcastically "I hadn't the slightest clue!" Tenten laughed.

"Oh, calm down." she waved her hand at me. I looked at her incredulously. She saw my eyes. "Ok, ok."

Finally we got to Tenten's house. It was an older more Western style home. Walking through the unlocked screen door, the smell of cookies filled my nose. I licked my lips. 'Yes!' I thought. 'Tenten's mom is making cookies!' Tenten yelled for her mom. "Mom!" Tenten looked around the corner of the hallway. "Mom, we'll be upstairs!"

"Who's over?" Tenten's mom yelled from the kitchen. We walked in. "Oh, Sakura, it's you!" She said smiling, wiping the sweat from her face with her sleeve.

"We're going upstairs for a while." Tenten repeated. Her mother nodded. "I'll come up later with some cookies."

"Thank you, Ms. Ai." I said out of manners. We headed up to the death lair. I have no room to talk though, since mine's just as messy. Tenten threw her shoulder up against the door, like a professional football player would, trying to jar the door open wide enough for us to fit through. We slid through the crack she made, until my backpack got stuck in the opening.

Tenten mountain climbed over a heap of what I think were clothes (and made it to the other side! *applause*) while I was literally wrestling the door for dominance over my bag. She sat at her computer desk (which was, like, the ONLY clean place in her room) and turned on her monitor. I finally got fed up with the fighting, so I just sighed in defeat and left it there. I army crawled up the mountain of…. I don't know what the hell it was, (I think that sock just hissed at me OxO") and lived to tell the tale! Tenten swerved in her chair to face me, grinning.

"Well?" she asked.

I finally caught my breath. "Well what?" I asked back.

"Did you notice?" she looked even more cocky than usual.

"That you shaved your mustache? Congrats." I sat in the beanie chair next to the desk.

Tenten's hand flew up to her lip. "It's not a mustache! And you know I don't shave it!"

I laughed. "Sorry. I give up. What?"

She got all cheerful and spread her arms toward her, um, 'dwelling'. "I cleaned it!" she said triumphantly.

I looked at her then the room. Her, room, her, room, her, room. I just looked at her. I sighed as I stood up and put my hand on her shoulder. "We gotta figure out just what the word 'clean' means to you."

"Oh, c'mon! What's with you today? You're all grumpy!" she said crossing her arms.

'Who's the one who almost bit my hand off when I reached for her onion rings this morning?' I thought. "Well you would be too if your sister was Satan!" I protested.

"Yea. Oh, speakin of which, wanna check out that video?" Tenten jabbed her thumb at the computer. I sighed for like the 10000000000000th time.

"Sure."

As Tenten typed in the school website address, she whispered defiantly, "It's peach fuzz, and i wax it!"

* * *

**Ok so this chapter was REALLY exagerrated! First of all: My friend does NOT have a room like that. It's mine. No jk, but her room is usually clean, so i wanted to mess with her! :D Second of all: She doesn't have peach fuzz. At least none that you can see. Well, only if you look _reeeaaally_ close-! Lol jk LOVE YOU LEENA! R&R**


	7. Paris Hilton and Silence?

**...Well... hello there~ haven't talked to you guys in a while!**

**Sasuke: Where the F*** you been?**

**Me: ...umm, vacation~?**

**Anyways guys, just a few days ago i decided to check my e-mail! (For real guys, i dont check that thing very often ;A;) First time in about 7 months? haha... well, i saw you guys were still reviewing and i felt bad so i decided to rekindle my Revenge is Sweet writing mojo! I'm working on writing longer chapters, but i havent written in a year soo... be pacient? plz. thank you :3**

* * *

I couldn't help but let out a short giggle as we watched the video for the eleventh time. It was just too funny! Not to brag about how funny we are or anything, we just found it frandidallytastic.

Tenten's loud gasps for air between her laughter broke my own. I wiped the tears out of my eyes as i chuckled once more. "Wow, I didn't think you'd still be laughing like a hyena even after the 70 billionth time we replayed it!"

Tenten shook her head and scrolled even more down the page. "Now I'm looking through the comments, and they're effing hilarious!"

I scanned the screen with glee as I realized, she was right! Over half of the population at our school had seen the video, and the views kept growing, along with the comment list.

Some of the comments came from our fellow compadres at school, some from people who just plain hated The Four, and a LOT of hate comments from the Four's fan clubs. To us, those were the funniest.

"Read this one! This one!" Tenten leaned in from her outstretched laugh position to point at the screen. "_Duuudee-_ this is making me feel **famous**! I feel like Paris Hilton or something! Although, we are getting a lot of negativity~!"

My grin grew more and more with every comment I read. Finally, I tore my eyes from the monitor and relaxed back into my beanbag of comfort. "Well, haters gonna hate." I haughtily breathed. Tenten swiveled around to face me, calming herself down.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What do you think The Four are gonna do to us?" Tenten smirked.

"Oh please, those booger faces? (yes, i went there.) They wouldn't want to chip a nail by trying anything." I snorted. _Well? It was true._

"Hah! You're probably right, I-" Tenten agreed, but was cut short as a beep sounded from the computer. Confusion etched onto our faces as we turned towards the electronic.

We scrolled up to the top once again, and there we saw a broken link URL in the place of the video. We just stared. "Hm. Maybe someone took it down?" Tenten offered as much insight as she could.

"Maybe…" I thought out loud. "Well, I guess it's better for us anyways. Hey, turn that thing off, I wanna watch that Korean drama you were spewing about yesterday."

"_OHHH!_ My Jang Geun Suk!" Tenten squealed.

As Tenten raced over to turn on her speakers, I looked at the webpage one last time. Just then, something caught the corner of my eye. The most recent comment on the now deleted video, read something short, but memorable.

Even after Tenten switched the browser to her Korean drama website, it stuck to my brain.

"This means war."

_Hm,_ I thought brushing it off. _Probably just another crazed fan girl._

* * *

It was awkward. Awkwardness was everywhere-**It was seeping out of the walls!**

I felt like i was a new form of life, a whole new _SPECIES_ for crying out loud! The stares i got from fellow classmates, (including the teachers!) was making me feel extremely self conscious today. Going down the halls was not a normal thing for me anymore, i realized.

I spotted Tenten putting some books in her locker and ran over.

"**Tenten**." I said monotone. "Am i just trippin, or is **everyone** staring at us?"

Tenten shut her locker and turned to me seriously. "DO I SMELL."

"What? No! I mean- why?"

"Well, i tried asking this guy that sits next to me in Geometry who i usually talk to for a pencil and he just gave me this look that said, _**'HELL NAW, YOU CRAZY HO!**_' so i thought maybe i smelled like B.O. or something?"

"I don't think its because you smell bad, cause I've been getting those looks too!"

"Well, I'm not surprised, i mean, your BREATH-"

"TENTEN!" I whispered feircely. "I think it's because of the video!"

Tenten's eyes brightened. "_Ooohh_." she said. "Yea, that makes sense."

_Ugh, great. I knew my school was filled with normally stereotyped people you see in fanfictions, but this is just insane!_

"Let's just get to our next class. I don't want them _VANDALIZING_ our desks or something."

Tenten scoffed. "Oh c'mon! That's _sooo_ shoujo manga."

* * *

Lunch. Finally.

Last period went surprisingly well, considering what we were expecting. Actually, instead of water balloons to the face or tacks on our chairs, we got high-fives from people in our class.

Today we were sitting with our other group of friends. Our friend Hinata, who was elegant and quiet, sat next to our dog lover friend, Kiba. Of course across from him, with whom he was currently engaged in a heated discussion about make-up, was my long time friend, Ino. She was loud and obnoxious, but you've gotta love her.

Hinata talked with us about our video. What else was there to talk about? Principal Sarutobi's bald spot? I don't think so.

"I thought it was very brave of you guys to say something like that." Hinata smiled. "A-and, thank you...for not saying anything bad about...abo..ut..."

Hinata suddenly turned beat red.

"Oooh, you mean Naruto~?" Tenten purred.

Hinata flinched.

"Oh, we knew you would be watching (even though we didn't put it up~) so we didn't want to hurt poor wittle Nawuto's feewings, did we~?" I purred back.

Tenten and i love teasing Hinata about her crush on Naruto. Even though he's one of The Four, he's the coolest out of all of 'em. He's either too nice to believe in status and class, or too dumb to even know what 'status' means.

Now that i think about it, all we did for Naruto's impression was: spike my hair, draw whiskers on my cheeks, then look at the camera and say "like a boss". Not very imaginative or anything, but hey, we weren't gonna rip on the poor guy. He and I used to be buds in the 6th grade!

A squeal could be heard at the entrance of the cafeteria, followed by a few hard **THUMPS**. Everyone looked towards the doors, including me.

I didn't look for more than 10 seconds before i was totally disinterested again. Who else would it be other than The Four (along with a few unconscious fans)? I mean, its not hard to tell its them when you see a random bright light mysteriously shine from behind them. I looked up at Tenten, who had done the same as me. Now she was continuing to eat her (for the most part edible) school pizza.

Backs toward the swarm of people flocking the four boys, we continued our conversation, this time without Hinata. A few gasps and a squeal here and there could be heard. Then, silence.

Nothing ever good comes out of silence. I've learned that from hundreds of horror movies.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

_What the he-_

"Hey."

_Ohhh, shit oh shit oh shit oh-_

I turned around in my seat, only to meet the bottom of a black T-shirt. Slowly, i looked up for the source of the voice who called me out

And there he was.

Sasuke Uchiha.

_Oh. **Hell**. No._

* * *

**I'm really glad you like my story! Hope you all enjoyed this even though its so short...=_= R&R?**


	8. The City is at War

**What's up guys! I updated pretty fast, if i do say so myself~ hopefully this is long enough to calm yer nerves down! I worked hard on this one, so i hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Dude. Really. If you're reading Naruto fanfictions, then you're more than enough of a fan to know Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. THE Sasuke Uchiha was right behind me. And here comes my inner thoughts' commentary.

_This is the first time I've heard him speak actual human language, not a grunt. _

_Oh, he's kind of cute. _

_Wait, did he just say something to me? _

_Oh, yea, he did. _

_And he just tapped me on the shoulder. _

_Maybe I should reply to him._

"What."

_Smooth, Sakura. Real smooth._

Sasuke kept his stoic face. "Are you the two that put that video on the school website."

Tenten and I shared a look. I looked back up at the tall man standing in front of me.

"Well, technically, **WE** didn't put it up, but-"

**SPLASH!**

...

_Milk_.

Milk now drenched me from head to toe. It was sticky, and absolutely uncomfortable. Don't get me wrong, I love milk. I just prefer not to take a bath in it.

Through my disgustingly soaked bangs, I could see the perpetraitor. An outstretched hand above my head. SASUKE'S hand, to be exact. Holding a now empty carton of milk.

"_Oh_, **HELL NO**, YOU DID NOT JUS-" Tenten began to stand, and would've knocked him out if I hadn't took action faster.

**SPLAT!**

...

_Oops. My bad. Must have slipped._

_..We should get this schitzo thing checked out._

Grease was splattered everywhere. In the Uchiha's hair, on his clothes, and most importantly, on his pride.

_Suck it. Bitch._

I smirked as Tenten's partially eaten piece of pizza slid down and off Sasuke's (once very attractive) face.

The whole cafeteria went silent. No one moved.

Then finally, one voice broke through the quiet.

"AHAHAHAHA! TEME, YOU GOT **SERVED**!"

As if a switch turned ON, everyone broke into chaos. The fan girls were in an uproar, screaming about how I just slapped filthy greasy pizza into their dear Sasuke's face. I must say, the expressions of the Four, including Naruto rolling on the ground, were priceless.

My friends, who had just recently been frozen in shock, were not sure how to react. Hinata, being one of the Fours' (Neji's) cousin, stayed silent, afraid of the scolding she'd get if her family found out about her laughing in this situation.

My smirk grew as Sasuke and I shared a deadly glare.

"Ahaha. Okay, okay. Teme, she got you, let's get that shit off yer...pffff..face...AHHHHAHA~!" Naruto tried to help, but couldn't hold in another burst of laughter.

Regaining my senses, I stood from my chair, standing in front of the dark man. I was absolutely furious. How _DARE_ he do something as immature as this! (Even though i did it back -w-) I grabbed his collar to drag him down to my height, since I only reached up to his jawline. _Damn you for being so tall._

"If you think, for one effing **second**, that I'm going to just take anything you throw at me because you're popular, then you are sadly mistaken." I said through gritted teeth. Dark onyx eyes stared back at me in disbelief. I don't think he expected that one, on top of many things.

I let his shirt out of my balled fist. Turning, i picked up my bag from the floor. Tenten snickered as she walked in front of me, passing by the stunned young men. Naruto had gotten up before I snapped at Sasuke, and leaned over and knuckle touched me as we made our way to the exit.

The cafeteria doors closed. Sasuke, to say the least, was now _severely_ pissed off. No one dared move, in case the Uchiha wanted to lash out at the next thing that made any sudden movement. All eyes were on either him, or the door the group had just made a swift exit from.

"_WELL_? WHAT DO YOU WANT, A DAMN PICTURE?" Came an impatient yell from, surprisingly, Shikamaru Nara. He was usually the calm, quieter one of the Four. But the people's stares got on his nerves. The crowd that had formed around the Four dispersed immediately.

Neji Hyuuga put a calming hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "We'll get them to be expelled as fast as possible. We'll just talk to our parents-"

"No."

The three young boys stared confused at their grease covered friend. "What?" Shikamaru questioned, wondering if he heard right.

Sasuke turned his head to look at the young males. Then smirked dangerously. "What would be the fun in getting rid of them immediately? Let's have some fun with it..."

* * *

"Oh my GOSH!" Ino exclaimed, walking down the halls with Tenten and I. Hinata had stayed with Kiba to explain the mess to the janitor. We were making our way to the girls bathroom to try to get the dairy product off me.

"I know, I was awesome, righ-" I arrogantly threw my bag over my shoulder.

"ARE YOU _**INSANE**_?" Ino stopped me in the middle of my glory basking, holding on to my shoulders for dear life. "Do you know what they can DO? They can run you out of the states!"

"Ooh, c'mon. They can't be_ that_ bad." Tenten waved off with her hand. "I mean, one of them is Naruto. He's stupid, but nice. Another one is Shikamaru, the laziest person I've ever met. The only ones that are a threat to us are that Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga."

Ino's franticness didn't waver, which was starting to worry me a little. "Yes, but _those_ are the two you have to stay clear of! They easily compensate for any intelligence, money, or trickery the other side lacks! Oh God..." Ino dramatically covered her face with her hands and looked toward the ceiling as we continued walking. "I'm too pretty to be socially destroyed!"

"Oh, come off it! You're not even involved in any of this, are you?" I sighed exasperated.

She blinked at me. "Oh, I guess you're right."

My shoulders slumped over, mentally defeated by Ino's lack of brain power. Ino gave an awkward laugh, scratching the back of her head. "My bad."

* * *

Tenten and I were now walking home. School was finally out, and we had no desire whatsoever to stay and see if we could prove Ino's prophecy of misfortune.

"This is gonna get pretty crazy, huh." Tenten drawled out tiredly, stifling a yawn.

"Ugh, please. I just got that putrid milk out of my hair, I don't want to think anymore of this shit." I replied cringing. We were headed to my house today. _Ah, my shower awaits me~_

We chatted about different things, including how we each did on our Geometry Final. _I most definately failed..._

I was just about to share what my answer was on number 43 of the test when we came to a sudden halt. Sitting in my driveway was an orange and black lamborghini gallardo. To make my worries worse, the front door was wide open.

_What in the name of..._

_Why the hell is a freakin million dollar car in my driveway...?_ Then I started freaking.

_Mom... Is mom okay?_

Tenten seemed to catch on to what I was thinking because she bolted for the front door, me following close behind.

She tore open my screen door, but proceeded no further.

"Tenten! Why'd you stop there, mov-" I yelled, trying to shove her to the side to get through the doorway. But once my eyes connected with what she was staring at, my voice died down. A dull silence filled the room, as neither one of us made any sign of movement.

Why, you ask?

Because there, sitting on my couch, drinking _tea_ and chatting with my mom, was the source of my problems.

Who else, other than Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga, would be in my living room?

* * *

**Woah. Two updates in one week? HAHA- damn straight. :D Proud? yesh. R&R!**


	9. Lions and Tigers and Hoses?

**Hey there~! Look ! I'm writing every night? Yep, tryin to make up for the past *cough*year*cough* I've been gone.. This isn't a very exciting chapter, but i hope you still like it?**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be busting my ass writing FANFICTIONS if i already owned Naruto, now would i?**

* * *

_Yep. I'm going insane. That explains why I am currently staring at the two hottest guys in the school sitting on __my__ couch, in __my__ living room, in __my__ house._

"Oh, Sakura, Tenten! You came just in time! I was just explaining to your two," my mother winked obviously at the two smirking boys, "_friends_ that I would love to sign this document for them!" My mother was obviously being manipulated. "Since they needed special parental consent, I gave it to them!" I stared incredulously.

"First: There is absolutely **no way **I'm _friends_ with these two. Second: What the hell did you give to my mother!" I made my way to stand in front of the couch they were on, hands on my hips. Tenten just stood beside me, not happy with the situation either.

"Oh, this is business between us and Mrs. Haruno. It does not concern any of your attention until tomorrow." The long haired of the two answered coolly. I felt a vein pop out of my forehead. Crossing my arms, I walked behind the couch in which Sasuke sat. Tenten did the same with the other pain in the ass.

"I am only going to say this once. Get out." Tenten said with her face straight and voice stern.

"I would like to finish the lovely tea Mrs. Haruno made for u-" Neji picked up his tea and began to sip it, when a hand viciously grabbed a fistful of his hair, causing him to spit out his beverage. "Ow! What the he- OW!" He snapped. Tenten, who was rather enjoying the situation, looked back up at me.

I in turn, was too busy enjoying the squealing sounds coming from the head my hand was embedded in, aka Sasuke. I lifted my arm, and his body reacted accordingly. Like a puppet on strings, (except this puppet was screaming profanities) I lead him head first toward the door. I swung open the screen door, and flung the priss out onto the porch.

"You mother-!" Sasuke began yelling, rubbing his aching head.

"Calm down. We got what we came for." Neji said, straining to cover the anger still evident in his voice. His ponytail was out, replaced with a knot caused by Tenten's hand. "Dammit, now I have to brush, wash, rinse, and repeat three times tonight…" I heard Neji whisper under his breath as he passed me.

Rolling my eyes, I turned back to my couch where Tenten now sat, playing with her newfound toy: Neji Hyuuga's hair tie. "Damn, wonder how much this thing would be worth on E-bay…" she stroked her chin. Car doors slammed behind me, along with a yell from the driveway.

"Oh, and you guys walk really slow. We made it to both your houses by the time you got back from school." Sasuke shouted out his window, backing out of the driveway with a smirk. I looked horrified at Tenten, who was staring back with the same intensity. _You have __**got**__ to be kidding me._

* * *

_School: Seven Crappy Hours Of Our Lives. Boy, that saying really comes into play right about now._

It was first period, and I was bored out of my mind. This was always my least favorite class. Boring environmental science + Me just waking up = making a fool of myself when I drool on the desk. I usually daydream in this class, so instead, I let my mind wander back to yesterday. _Hey, it's better than falling asleep again._

Once the two bitches had left my house, (after breaking, entering, and LOUNGING!) Tenten immediately called her mom. But alas, no comfort was given to us as Mrs. Ai told us what the boys had said was true. She had been told this bogus story about how they were Tenten and I's friends from school, needing her to sign off for a field trip we forgot about. _Just what in the __**hell**__ did they have them really sign?_

The bell rang, bringing my thoughts back to reality. _Ugh, crap. I forgot to listen to what the homework was…_

I tapped a girl on the shoulder, I think her name was Tayuya, while exiting the room to ask about it.

"Excuse me, I was wondering…" I started. The red head looked back at me. I watched as her eyes widened severely, pupils dilating. As if in slow motion, she turned away from me, taking a jump start at the floor below her, and pounded her legs. She took off as fast as a speeding bullet.

I could only watch as she frantically booked it down the hallway, leaving me dumbfounded outside the classroom. _What….. What the …hell was..that..? _I lifted my arm hesitantly and took a sniff. _Well, I smell okay…_

As break went on, I noticed even more strange occurrences. For one, I was now the sole interest of everyone. It felt like I was a sideshow at a circus for some reason. Everyone's eyes bore holes into my skin, making it crawl. Second, I felt like I was from Bruce Almighty because everyone was making a pathway for me in the middle of the halls. It either felt like I was a celebrity on the red carpet, or no one wanted to get close enough to touch me.

Getting to second period was now the most begrudging, time prolonging thing I've ever done in my life. The staring was getting to me, as I started sweating bullets. I reached my destination, and almost ran in. I've never loved Health so much. I took a deep breath, and stood from my slumped position, to realize no one was looking at me at all. I just let out a sigh as I headed towards my seat. _Was it all my imagination..?_

* * *

Second period: DONE. One more period before lunch. Kill me now...

I walked through the halls, glancing around, growing more paranoid. _I'm going to become a crazy nut locked in an asylum... _

I was too freaked out to fall asleep in second period, which is a first for me, because Health is the stupidest class in the world. Except I sometimes actually have to listen because I have to make my grandma think I'm gonna become a doctor someday (psh, yea right).

My insides were churning out of paranoia, shiftily looking around at all possible eyes staring at me.

_GOD DAMN, IS THERE SOMETHING ON MY FACE?_

Today was possibly the second worst day in Health I've ever had. The other was when we had to take care of a fake baby and my partner was Rock Lee. I still have the nightmares...

I walked to Tenten's locker, the usual meeting place of ours before third period together. I just **had **to see if she was going through the same dilemma as me.

She wasn't there yet, so I waited. _Huh, wierd._ _She's usually always early_.

* * *

Ten minutes into first period, I was still standing by her locker. I was starting to get really nervous. She STILL wasn't there, and Tenten was never late unless something...happened.

Horrifying images flooded my brain. Was she shot? Maybe someone kidnapped her when she was in the toilet! No, she wandered off campus and came to a traveling circus and lions ate her!

**"Oh my God, Tenten's been eaten by lions!" **I screamed to the empty hallway, clutching my head dramatically.

"_Who's_ been eaten by lions again?" An irritated voice came from behind me.

I jumped and turned in surprise. "Tenten!" I yelled and hugged her. "You're alive! And you're...wet..." I released the soaking girl from my hug, looking at my now wet sleeves. She sighed loudly as she moved around me, opening her locker.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, after I escaped that _ferocious_ lion's mouth, I ran all the way here, and wouldn't you know it, I was **pelted** with water balloons." She replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Wait, which one was real, I couldn't tell.." I stared with a straight face, watching as she changed into her spare sweatshirt she kept in her locker.

"Obviously neither, I was just late and when I got to the front courtyard, the sprinklers turned on." She explained. _Oh, good. At least she wasn't chased by a crazed hose weilding psychopath._

"Anyways... Let's get to class." Tenten was already headed towards our third period, which happened to be gym.

We didn't even notice the two eyes that had been watching us since the moment we walked to the locker...

We snuck to the gym doors, and peaked through the small door windows. _Is that...? What are those douches talking to Jaraiya for...? They're not even supposed to have this period!_

Low and behold, Sasuke and Neji were indeed talking to the PE teacher, Jaraiya. It looked like they were trying to convince him to do something. _Uh-oh... This can't be good..._

As quietly as possible, Tenten entered the gym first, slipping through the doors and behind the bleachers with no problem. Well, it makes sense. She _is_ part asian, ninja runs in her blood! Me, on the other hand, was as white as they come. So what happened when I tried to duplicate Tenten's movements? Why, I knocked down every ball, mop, broom, jump rope, and anything that could make a noise in sight.

Instantly everyone's necks snapped towards us, eyes shining dangerously. What was the game they just happened to be playing before we interrupted?

**Dodgeball.**

_Holy Hell._

* * *

**See? Not very exciting, but meh. I have school tomorrow and I'm tired, later! R&R!**


	10. Dodgeballs and Hair

**Hey there dudettes! (Im guessing you're all mostly dudettes, lol) glad you guys are still reading my story! Ugh, new trimester in school: SHOOT ME NOW! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter of "Revenge is Sweet" !**

**Disclaimer: Yea. No.**

* * *

I was seriously shitting myself. There were people I'd never even SEEN in this class magically appear! All of our friends, who were in our class since the beginning of the trimester, were now nowhere to be found. And what's even worse, I'm pretty sure the strangers with dodge balls in their hands were a part of the Four's cult.

Aw, damn.

"Psst, Sakura." I looked over to see Tenten looking nervously at the crowd of people, "I don't think we're among friends here."

"Well no shit." I muttered back. We slowly made our way over to Mr. Jaraiya, with of course glaring at the two mischievous boys. They seemed to finish up their conversation just as we stopped in front of the teacher. Making sure to shove in between us as they passed by, Neji and Sasuke stalked back to their posse.

"Well girls, what do you want?"

We turned to the tall white haired man. There stood our Mr. Jaraiya, pervert PE teacher, in all his glory. But not even Principal Sarutobi himself could stop Tenten's rage.

"Uh, what do we WANT? You know **damn straight** what we want! **We want to know what's going on**!" My best friend flat out yelled. In my head I fist pumped to Tenten's courageous feat. It wasn't every day Jaraiya would be shouted at.

Jaraiya stared at us incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"Where did all of the kids who have been in this class go?" I sighed dejectedly. If the Four had anything to do with this, they would make sure to cover their footprints.

"They're right over there, playing dodge ball. Now go away, you're bothering me." He shooed us away.

Apparently we're not getting any help from this old geezer. We turned away, looking back to the class. They were staring. Great.

Then a whistle blew from behind us, making us jump a few inches off the ground. A yell boomed from our backs.

"Since our little tardies here seem to be new to this class, it's time to make friends with them." Jaraiya's overly loud voice reverberated off the gym walls. His hands came to rest on Tenten and I's shoulders, his head bowing to our eye level.

He grinned wickedly towards Sasuke and Neji, who were leaning against the exit doors nonchalantly, as the rest of the class (_cough_** psychos**_ cough)_ slowly began to create a semi-circle around us.

"Time to play some Dodge ball."

* * *

"Ugh, damn. That wasn't fair." Tenten whined as we walked towards the nurse's office. I rubbed my bruising shoulder.

"You're telling me! You almost roundhouse kicked me in the face when you dodged that ball!" I complained.

"It's not my fault you have slow reflexes."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. My bad for not knowing how to avoid a **flying whirlwind kick to the face**!" I steamed.

The dodge ball offenders apparently didn't know what they were dealing with when they decided to attack Tenten and I. We are CHAMPS. We love PE. And we **never** back down when a challenge decends upon us. _Especially _when its dodge ball.

The followers of the Four found that out quickly enough.

"Yea, well I-" Tenten stopped as I covered her mouth with my hand, putting my finger to my lips. We had reached the door to the office, but I heard mumbling about our gym class inside. Time to find out what's going on...

"I still can't believe all those kids dropped out of C-Block Gym class," I heard the vice principal Tsunade say. "Sounds suspicious.."

_Well no shit, sherlock.._ I rolled my eyes.

"Yea. Except two. How strange is that?" Tsunade was talking with the secratary, Shizune.

"Huh. Kids I tell ya. They get wierder by the day." Tsunade mumbled. I heard some ruffling of papers on the other side of the door. "Hey Shizune. Is the boys locker room lock done yet?"

"I'm not sure, I'll have to send a janitor to check after lunch." Came her uncertain reply.

Then, an idea hit me, like that dodge ball i threw hit Sasuke's face. (_ehehehehe~_)

"Tenten, how many minutes are left until the shower bell for PE rings?" I grinned widely.

"Umm, maybe 12 minutes? I don't know. Why?" Tenten responded, looking at me curiously.

_Perfect.._

"Follow me!" I demanded. If we were to do this right, we'd have to do it fast.

* * *

It was lunch time, and I was _this close_ from snorting out all my food. Tenten didn't look like she was doing any better, either.

"What the hell's your guys' problem?" Ino pointed her fork accusingly at us. Tenten and I side glanced at eachother before letting out a huge wail of laughter.

Although it was soon enough drowned out by an even louder wail. One of _emotional distress_.

_Oh hell yes, here it comes~! _I bit down on my lip, staring hard at the cafeteria doors. Everyone's voices were now a whisper, also wishing to see what made that dreadful noise.

The doors bursted open, and to everyone's complete surprise, a fuming, _**very** _bleach blonde _Sasuke_ walked in.

I elbowed Tenten in the ribs to get her to nonchalantly turn around and continue eating. I did the same. I could just _feel _the glare I was getting digging into my back. Sasuke stalked up to our table, standing about a foot away from us.

I stopped poking at my food and turned around. It took all I had not to crack and completely fall to pieces right there. I stifled my laugh in my throat and feigned shock and horror on my face.

"What the hell happened to your **_HAIR_**?" I indignitly shouted dramatically, grasping the side of my cheek in worry.

"You know perfectly well _"what the hell happened"_!" He yelled, enraged.

_LOL can this get any better?_

"Sasuke, can we _please_ just go? I'm going to have a panic attack!" Came the quiet but all the more angry voice of a blonde Hyuuga. Hiding behind the cafeteria doors.

_Oh yes. It just did._

Tenten then took this moment to turn and face the now blonde boy. "Oh, hey Uchiha. Setting a new fashion statement?"

That just about killed me. Tears were burning the corners of my eyes as I swallowed my bubbling laughter.

Sasuke gave the most hateful look I've ever seen in a human's eyes. And it was aimed at us. I couldn't help but feel a pang of regret in my chest, but it was quickly replaced by thoughts of how to barracade my house so another _incident_ like yesterday doesn't happen again.

* * *

Later that night at Sakura's house...

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY HAIR DYE? IT WAS RIGHT IN MY BAG!" A shrill scream, most likely Rina, filled the entire house.

"**_...muwahahahahahahahaha~.._**" Soon followed after.

* * *

**Thanks so much guys! It might be a little shorter than the last one, but bare with it please! BTW! Next week and week after is CHRISTMAS BREAK! WOOO! cant wait! hopefully i can type up a storm! PEACE! r&r**


	11. Midgets and Mayham

**Hey pplz! Im baaccckkk (for what, the 35320563047503th time?) and i brought an update! Im almost done with school, just a few more weeks! Maybe about two months until Im {[*(FREE~)*]} muwhahahaha. so yea, hope you like!**

**ALSO: 1) In recent chapters I said Rina was Sakura's step-sister. WELP, im changing it so she's her full on sister. Still the same bitch of a personality, but blood related :D sucks, dont it?  
2) Sorry, but i made the beginning start out kinda serious. LOL srry its not humor right off the bat!  
3) Sasuke and Neji's hair is back to normal lol.**

**Disclaimer:  
Me: HOLO!  
Cast of RiS: Ohhh, well look who's back! You didnt forget about us did you?  
Me: ... ha...nooooo...  
Cast: *menacing glares  
Rock Lee: She doesn't own Naruto, because if she did, she wouldn't be writing this fanfiction. She'd be in Hawaii. Making children cry. Eating walrus and baby seals. Burning down orphanages. etc.  
Me: Im so tired~ 3**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

"I will not stand for this humiliation, Neji." A tall brooding boy paced back and forth in a dark room. Said long haired Hyuuga sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back in his computer chair.

"Neither will I, but we need to come up with something as an act of revenge."

Sasuke and Neji had been brainstorming plots to get back at the two female troublemakers in their school. Their egos, that had been bruised by the embarrassing blonde hair they escaped school with, was vexing to them.

Sasuke stopped in the middle of his family's dark living room, turning his (once again black haired) head sharply to the hallway opening. "Where have you two been?"

Shikamaru, hands tucked into his pants pockets, strolled in with Naruto on his heels. "Oh, relax. It's not exactly an easy task you assigned us, anyways."

Shikamaru leaned his back against the wall, hands still in his pockets. Naruto stood in the middle of the room, stretching his arms tiredly above his head. "I don't even know why you're getting your panties in a wad over these chicks anyways." He casually cracked his neck. Shikamaru only sighed in agreement with the usually obnoxious blonde.

The Hyuuga decided to intervene the impending doom about to fall on the two honest boys.

"Shikamaru."

Said boy looked away from the ground, which had grown especially more dull than the conversation he was sadly a part of. "Yeah, we got the information."

Naruto scratched his hair, looking bored. "Look guys, I know we think we're BAMFs and all, but this 'secret agent' lingo is getting dumb." Naruto's hand went to his back jean pocket and pulled out a pink sticky note with scribbles on it. "Here's the combo of the bun girl's locker you wanted."

Neji stood from his chair to retrieve the sticky note, his spot on the furniture quickly being replaced by Sasuke. Sasuke set his head gently on his crossed arms across the back. Neji looked over the writings on the note, then stuck it away in his pocket. Silence took a hold of the room. Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes, and then set them on Neji.

"Neji, I'd like a word," his cool, patient voice rang across the room, cutting through the thick silence. Neji seemed to understand what he wanted to speak about. Neji compliantly shrugged, and walked out of the room behind Shikamaru, shutting the sliding doors behind them. Naruto watched them go.

Silence followed the two males' exit.

"Idiot…" Sasuke murmured, addressing Naruto.

Naruto smiled at his best friend, taking a seat on the couch directly across from the Uchiha. Usually he would be on the bastard's ass for calling him an idiot, but the voice he had said it in was rather pleading, not spiteful. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the boys collecting their thoughts. Sasuke decided to break the tension with a rather unsettling statement.

"He's not happy."

Naruto looked at the blob of black/blue hair lying on crossed arms across the back of the computer chair. _I knew this is what it would be about… _Naruto thought sullenly.

"And?" He replied, "What did he say?"

This time Sasuke looked up. "He's not happy about it. Says it was the worst embarrassment that had 'befallen the Uchiha name' since… well, you know." Naruto _did _know. And he also knew how much Sasuke hated bringing it up.

It had been a whole two years since Sasuke's mother divorced his father, and left for Spain to look for work. It was the only place Fugaku, his stricturous father, couldn't reach her and destroy her new chance at life.

"…Is that why you're so hell bent on getting these girls back?" Naruto tentatively asked. Sasuke leaned back in his seat, holding onto the back of the chair as to not fall back.

"I have to. If I don't, who else will?"

Naruto knew the real meaning behind the sentence, even more so than Sasuke did. _You mean if __**you**__ don't, your __**father**__ will. And if __**he**__ gets involved somehow…_

Sasuke coughed, bringing Naruto out of his surreal state occupied by the past.

Naruto grinned suddenly as he stood up, putting his fists on his hips and wiggling his eyebrows at his best friend. "**SO!** What'chu planning for your victims at school?"

* * *

I didn't want to go to school today.

After that whole _**'Dyeing the precious hair of Sasuke and Neji' **_plan turned out a success, I thought Tenten and I would be crowned or awarded or **something **for our reigning awesomeness! But _nooo-_, we were totally avoided for the rest of the day.

Thinking about it made my hands knot into fists at my sides. I was currently 1 block away from school, and I was **dreading **the walk from my house. I was cold, seeing as it was _slowly_ turning to winter, and I was frustrated.

I had set up booby traps for the next 'invasion' the Four planned on my house, even blowing off Geometry homework to watch Mission Impossible movies. You know, for ideas on how to kill intruders _James Bond_ style. Hell, I had been completely prepared to wake up this morning to see Sasuke in my room. Unfortunately, when I awoke, all I saw was a fuming Rina in all her prostitute glory.

"'Where's my hair dye?' she says, 'Why are you such a nagging bitch?' she says," I imitated Rina's annoying voice aloud to myself. _That I sadly had to wake up to._ I sighed. The rest of the year is gonna be terrible, I bet. _Scratch that, the rest of my **life**._

I raised my head, only to be met by the first surprise of the morning. **A GIANT ANGRY MOB!** Just kidding. But there was a giant crowd gathering around the front of the school, in which I was nearing closer to. Did someone post another lewd photo of the Four 'accidently' _again_? I shuddered at the memory of it. (Although... I would be lying if I said I wasn't one of the people who were enjoying it. They ARE pretty attractive...)

"What's going on?" I asked a bystander on the outskirts of the group. He seemed nice enough in my other classes. I'm pretty sure his name was Chouji, if I was correct. The boy turned so he was partially facing me to reply, but his eyes were still trailing across the bulletin board, the source of the chaos. He spoke louder than normal, trying to get his voice to carry over the excitement of the crowd.

"Bah, the Four is at it again. They're next targets have been formally named as-"

I was too busy trying to see the bulletin board to notice his sentence cutting off. _Damn my short height!_

I questionably looked up to Chouji, but was not pleased with the face he was giving me. His eyes were wide, his cheeks swelling with the redness of the cold outside. It seemed he had been out here for a while, maybe his "noodle" was frozen?

But, although he looked paralyzed from head to toe, I could easily see a flash of something dance across his eyes: Sympathy.

If I had not immediately snapped my neck back to the bulletin board, or more importantly what was **on** the board, I would have been more conscious of the unforgiving, hateful, _or_ sympathetic (mostly unforgiving and hateful) glances I was getting from the crowd. They were all staring at_ me._

_Aww, fuck._

As I neared the front of the crowd, I started to hear the commotion die off into a dull murmuring. Not like I cared, I was only concentrated on making the damn people _move_! I looked up to the paper stabled to the board. There, stood a lovely paper on which was written:

"_To all it may concern:_

_There have been two tyrants walking among our halls, fouling up our school with their stench of evil intent."_

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't help it. Are the students for real _**buying**_ this? And I shower every morning, dumbass!

"_Therefore, we of The Four, take it upon ourselves to rid our school of these nasty beings. Our first step of action is to shun them from our eyes, as if they are not even in presence. Anyone seen speaking to these two will be marked as affiliates in their schemes._

_Love, your wonderful leaders,_

_Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki"_

At the bottom of the page, Tenten and I's ID picture, along with our names, sat photocopied into place. Taking a step back, I noticed it was only one of perhaps a dozen copies. I was pissed. Livid, in fact! Am I in a freakin' dumb FANFIC? _Plus, that letter sounded retarded! They sounded like fruitcakes!_

I rounded on the crowd, who seemed to have created a semi-circle around me.

"What the **fuck**, are you guys _**serious**_?" I yelled to no one in particular, but everyone at the same time. My pink hair splayed out around my face as I violently spun to look around the crowd. _You better watch out for the rabid pink headed midget! I'm gonna bite your damn heads off!_ "This is absolutely ridiculous! How can you all just follow them like mindless slaves? I-!"

I was about to rip a random guy in the front of the crowd a new one when I felt someone shove past me. I turned just in time to see Tenten stalking up to the bulletin board and tearing off the paper. She looked so intent on mauling the thing, it seemed as though she had just seen her ex-boyfriend. (Seriously, that was a harsh break up. Don't bring it up.)

She was solely focused on shredding the paper to bits, me watching her, neither of us noticed Neji Hyuuga creeping up behind us.

"Ladies."

We turned to look at the man with distaste, to say the least. Emerging from behind him was Shikamaru, Sasuke, and finally Naruto. Neji strode up to Tenten, passing me without the smallest bit of recognition. He became very close to her, an uncomfortable look obvious on her face. Accompanying her annoyed expression was the start of a blush.

"That is not very polite, to rip up someone else's things." He breathed into her ear, but loud enough for me to hear. _I cannot believe this is happening. Why does it have to be so cliche? _I thought. Tenten would kill me if she heard my thoughts right now.

"Why would I _care _if I ripped up your things? You- you- **UGH**!" she pushed him away. I just noticed I had been standing there like an idiot, so I stepped forward to help Tenten with ending the Hyuuga's life. We would've succeeded too, if Naruto hadn't shrugged past me towards them faster.

But instead of separating them, like I thought he was going to, he walked straight through them to the board. There, he pulled out a pen (from where, I have no idea) and proceeded to cross out his name on all the decrees belonging to the Four.

He turned to enlighten us, "I will have no partaking in this 'war'." He turned to a surprised Neji and Sasuke, but I don't think anyone else saw the undeniable sadness in Sasuke's face before it was wiped away, leaving an impassive face. I felt terrible for a few seconds.

Then Naruto loosened up to his normal self, "Until this whole thing blows over, I'm in the _neutral zone_." He made a giant circle with his hands, showing his 'neutral zone', all the while smiling meekly. The bell rang, saving Naruto from the glares of the other three's fangirls.

The Four (actually, now three) took the liberty of leaving for class first, causing the crowd to disperse almost immediately. Neji lingered a moment longer, as if hovering around my bestie before he shoved off. Tenten sent him away with "And I'm keeping your hairband!" He looked like he smirked, from where I could see him. _Dammit, I've been reading too many romance novels..._

* * *

Tenten and I sighed together, once every last person was gone. We decided to be late to first period.

"How could you tell what the papers were before you saw them up close?" I asked while taking off another paper from the bulletin board.

"I _couldn't_ tell. I just heard you yelling in the crowd and thought there might have been a picture of you picking your nose on the board or something." She deadpanned. I stared at her, crouching down to pick up a paper that fell to the ground.

"So, when did you realize what they actually were?"

"Oh, so they weren't pictures of you picking your nose?" She asked innocently. I just about died.

I was in the middle of explaining to her what the papers had written on them, when-

"Ahem."

We both stopped what we were doing and looked over our shoulders. Naruto stood slightly hunched, hands in his pockets, looking at us with sullen eyes. Tenten and I shared a thoughtful glance, then smiled. I got up first, and walked straight toward him until I stood directly in front of his broad body. He gave me a lopsided grin in return to my "friendly" glare.

I finally spoke. "So you're on our side, huh?" He chuckled, ruffling my hair. _I **hate** when people ruffle my hair._

"Kinda," he spoke lightheartedly, "I'm '_**neutral'**_, remember?" Tenten came up beside him and kindly punched his arm. _If she ever punched me, there'd be a bruise…_

"Naruto…" I spoke softly but determined, "What do they have in store for us?"

* * *

Health was quiet, as usual, but only this time everyone avoided eye contact with me. I was too preoccupied, but it's not like I was going to listen in this class anyway. What Naruto told us was worrisome, to say the least.

"_I should tell you, I don't know much about their plans so don't hope for a lot." Naruto told us truthfully walking down the halls of school. It really meant a lot to us that he was willing to ditch his best friends for some (quite unpopular) acquaintances. Now I'm beginning to understand why Hinata likes him so much. "But I __can__ tell you what those papers your parents signed two chapters ago are for!"_

"_Two_ _chap-**what**_?"

"_Uh, n__othing. But I guess those papers were actually safety wavers or somethin' like that had to be signed by a parent or goblin(?) …"_

"_The word is __**guardian**__." Tenten sighed, her hand rubbing her forehead._

"_Yea! That's the word!" Naruto grinned at Tenten as if she just gave him tickets to see Justin Bieber. (Yes, he likes JB. BLEGH.)_

_I pivoted my foot and stood in front of the two ambling towards me, "Forget that! Oh my glob! A safety waver? You mean they asked our parents if they could kill us?" I asked/yelled out loud. __I thought a moment, then turned away from the two. __**….And my mom just.. signed it…. -_- Thanks Mom. **__I added as an afterthought. Tenten and Naruto stared at each other as I had a self-pity party in my head. _

_The empty halls were looming around us as if they were trying to make us paranoid. Well, it worked. Naruto looked from side to side, noticing the surrounding discomfort in the air. He leaned down, cupping his hands around his mouth and whispered as we gathered in a small circle. _

"_Like I said, I don't know much about their plans, but they __**really **__don't like you guys. All I can say for the time being is-don't go anywhere alone." He said flatly. He looked up at the clock above a doorway, "Okay, its 10:45..." Peering down at the two of us, he smiled cheekily, scratching his head, "I gotta go, guys. If I skip another Spanish class, my teacher's gonna eat my soul."_

_We waved_ _after him as he walked down the hall then turned right, into a different corridor. I turned to head to my own class when I noticed Tenten looking unsettled. She had been rather quiet during this whole ordeal, so I inquired her about it._

"_Tenten, you look like you have to take a dump."_

_...That was how I showed my concern. You got a problem?_

_She gave me a look that said, 'Actually yea, but there's something else on my mind.'_

"_What's up, chica? You've been spacin' out ever since Naruto came ov-…" I stopped. "Don't tell me you like Naruto. Girl, do you know how **black** Hinata can be if anyone tries to steal her man? She can-"_

"_No! Pfff- I don't like Naruto!" she waved me off._

"_Then what is it?"_

"_Well…" she started, "I was thinking of how much I sold that Hyuuga's hair tie for…"_

_I cracked up, "You actually sold it?" _

_She chuckled as she nodded. "Of course I did! Made a damn good profit, too." She stuck her nose in the air proudly._

_I straightened up, looking to my taller best friend, "And? What was the outcome of your thinking process? Share with me, oh wise one!" I bowed in mock respect. She strode by me like a Duchess, then graciously fanned herself, batting her eyelashes before cracking up._

"_Just that we have plenty of money to buy a few 'favors' with…" she trailed off as we fell into step with each other, walking down the hallway that led to our second period class._

"_Ohh," I smiled maliciously, "Do tell…"_

* * *

**Well? Is it long enough? :D Hopefully you guys like it 3 R&R!**


End file.
